Decades (Willabeth)
by aludraa
Summary: Elizabeth waited ten years for Will, once again proving their undying love for one another. The only one missing from the group is Jack, sending the two on a quest to find their friend. Slight AU.
1. Reunited

_Will has been gone for ten years captaining the Dutchman. Now that he can return home, Elizabeth eagerly awaits his arrival. AU: William III does not exist. I know the movie says he only gets one day on land but i prefer it this way._

Ten years. Three thousand, six hundred, and fifty days too long. The last ten years were a foggy blur, the only human contact I had come across was a few occasions where shipwrecked survivors had found my island in need of help, or pirates searching for the Dead Man's Chest, leaving me to wonder what kinds of trouble Will has found himself in over the last decade that anyone would have it out for him.

Despite the lack of human interaction, I had found myself quite comfortable on the island. After the adventures I had with Jack, a very, very long rest was in order. I had built myself a decent camp and I was getting by.

But today marked ten years. Any day now I would see Will, I knew he was getting closer. I could feel it. I just had to wait until sunset, which was in just a few minutes. It is going to be well worth the wait. He was coming home. We had no idea what to do next, although I'm sure his opinions had changed after this time. Since Will is now Davy Jones, he had to spend ten years at sea. If the captain of the Dutchman is in love and his love stays faithful after ten years he can return to land.

I had remained faithful, more in love with him than before. Something I had never dreamed could happen. But here we are with my heart pounding as I watch the sun fall below the horizon, and there was a flash of green. He was here.

"Will!"

I ran down from the hill, screaming his name. I had been watching the horizon and sunset at for the last ten years from this point. The crew and him would be spending the evening here, and we would all be off in the morning for wherever we had planned. But none of that matters right now.

I watched eagerly as a familiar figure rowed away from the ship and towards me on a small boat. It was him. I hoped he was as ecstatic as I was.

The short trip he had to make ended with him just metres away, not even being on land for more than a few seconds before I fell into his arms, knocking both of us to the ground. Unsure if the sounds coming from us were cries or laughter.

"You waited for me." Will smiled, as he helped me up from the ground.

Before I could respond, he pulled me in for a long awaited kiss. You never truly understand the phrase "time froze" until you witness it, because however long that lasted, we really were in that moment for what seemed like an eternity in the best way possible.

Eventually, I pulled away. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"It's been eventful. Can I leave it at that?" He responded, obviously knowing people had been on a hunt for the chest.

"For now. But you have no idea how many people have it out for you!"

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Will smirked,

He followed me over to the cliff where we overlooked what was left of daylight and we sat down. The sky was now a deep shade of orange. I'd like to say brown, but that would never describe the remainder of sunlight being cast over the sky.

As soon as the sky was dark, we lay in the grass. Simply taking in one anothers presense.

"You've seen Jack, right?" Will turned to me, a look of concern and humour crossed his face.

"No, I'd assume he would be somewhere with Gibbs. Or Barbossa. Most likely in trouble, definitely alive though." I smiled at him. Jack always found himself in trouble.

"We need to find him. There is no way that was the last time I'd see him." He sat up.

"Where do we even begin?"

"Tortuga."

 _I know it's short but I am SO EXCITED FOR THIS. I haven't written a fanfic in years and I've suddenly become POTC af so I mean this is a thing that is happening. Expect around 15 - 20 chapters._

 _Love love love, M._


	2. Old Friend

The following morning I was awoken by rain falling over us, Will in a similar situation. The downpour chasing us under trees where we waited for the thunderstorm to pass.

"Yesterday was our ten year anniversary." Will smiled at me, and I gave him a quick kiss.

"We haven't even seen each other once since that day, and I'm still completely, one hundred percent in love with you." I laughed and he held me close enough that if it was there, I would be able to hear his heartbeat.

"I kept it safe all this time, you know." I told him, watching rain drip off of the leaves of a tree.

"I do know. I knew you would. Although I wasn't expecting to be getting in as much trouble as I did." He laughed and I smiled. He hadn't changed at all since the day we met, nearly twenty years ago.

"Does this mean the curse broke? Since I stayed faithful for ten years?" I asked Will.

"Yes, the crew and I are free. We have the rest of our lives together."

~

"We're headed to Tortuga today?" I asked him, sitting across from him on the small boat he had brought from the Dutchman over to the island as we made our way back to the ship.

"I would assume so, I'm sure the crew would like to see what's left of their family, if there is any. And this is most likely our best bet of finding information on Jack and their families. We could easily find a new crew if necessary."

"I bet you he's there. Or nearby. He wouldn't have gone far, he's in the Caribbean."

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip, once again appreciating the others presence. It was like we hadn't been apart at all. And Will hadn't aged a day. His wavy, shoulder length hair was pulled back and he still styled his facial hair the same way he had been years before. He assured me I didn't look any older than I was, but ten years alone had definitely taken its toll on me. Although I like to assume I look younger than most women my age.

We climbed up the ladder once reaching the ship, greeted by the crew, many of whom I'd never met before. Although I didn't know many people on the ship formally. Really, the only person who I knew was Will's father, and we had only met a few times.

"Elizabeth! Good to see you again." Bill greeted me, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled and we small talked for a few minutes, before Will took me up to the helm where he commanded the crew to prepare to set sail for Tortuga, a trip that would only take us a few days.

"Care to tell me why I had to defend the chest?" I smiled and set the mentioned chest down on a nearby bench.

"We ran into plenty of people, got some bad blood now." He glanced over at me and I rolled my eyes.

He listed off the familiar names of people I had to defend the chest from, and a few others who failed to introduce themselves, along with the various stories behind each situation. The lack of detail showed me these quarrels weren't over with. We'll have to deal with that in the future, but for now we need to find Jack.

The trip to Tortuga was smooth sailing all the way, no storms or paths crossed with enemies, a miracle considering our disastrous past. We docked the ship, and our crew members set off to attempt to find their respective families. Will and I walked down the dock, attracting plenty of stares from those who recognized us. Then again, who wouldn't stare? A Pirate lord and the captain of the Dutchman, you could say we were pirate royalty!

Unsure if they were intimidated or excited by our presence, we hurried to the popular bar a few minutes west of the dock. Someone there would have to recognize us, or have information on Jack's whereabouts. We walked into the bar almost unnoticed, a few people looking up from whatever commotion they had been involved in, nobody giving us a second glance.

"Does anyone here have any information on Jack Sparrow's whereabouts!?" I called out, the room becoming silent aside from a few whispers.

"That would be _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you." A familiar voice called out, before the body it belonged to emerged from the crowd. "Elizabeth? Will?" Jack's body language changed as he recognized us.

A look of pure astonishment crossed Jack's face, and despite the fact he was definitely not a hugger, he pulled the two of us into a smelly, tight, awkward hug. Ten years apart can really change a person, and apparently, ten years turned Jack Sparrow into a hugger.

"Has it been ten years already?" He asked, his words slurred due to being intoxicated, not that that was anything out of the usual. "I knew you two would make it, it was just a matter of time."

"And how old would that make you now?" I smirked, and he shook his head.

"Irrelevant. Where are we headed? Wherever you two are going, I am coming. No debate."

"Well, we were planning on finding you. But since we have done that already, does anybody have unfinished business?" Will suggested, before all had a sudden look of realization.

"Norrington"

 _Ah yes, this is set in a world where Norrington was never killed, but we will get into that later. I'll try my best to upload once a week, maybe twice, but I do have school and a job. So often I'll be out of the house until 10pm then homework and then bed and ugh. But yes. New chapters, hopefully every Monday as that gives me the weekend to write._

 _Love love love, M._


	3. Battlefield

We were a few days into our trip to Port Royal, so far the trip was relatively smooth, leaving the few of us to wonder if we were in for a terrible incident.

"Will they even remember us?" I asked Will, remembering how it had been ten years since either of us last saw anyone from Port Royal.

"You were the Governor's Daughter, they'll definitely remember you. They wouldn't remember someone like me. I was just the blacksmith, and Brown took credit for my work so I was really just the delivery boy." He responded, obviously still mad about that.

"We all knew you were the one doing the work." I assured him. "Except my father, but he was, well, my father" I laughed and he stood up, running his hand over my leg as he got up.

"He was certainly something else."

"You have no idea."

Will's POV

I walked up to the helm with Jack, who was more of a nuisance on the ship than helpful. The sun was beginning to set, and we were nearing Port Royal, we were able to see their dock, but chose to spend the night just off shore so we could arrive in the morning rather than at midnight.

"I have to say, I didn't expect you two to make it ten years. I mean, you're practically glued together, both before and now." Jack admitted to me.

"I knew she would wait." I smiled at nothing in particular.

"What happens after her?" He asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"After her?"

"You may be allowed to step on land and be with her, but it may not mean you live a mortal life now. We don't know, and there's no way to find out." He turned to face me. "Will, you don't look a day older. But Elizabeth has aged. There's a chance you two may go separate ways eventually."

I took a deep breath in, and sighed, if my heart was there, I would feel it physically hurting. But instead, I just felt numb. I wouldn't be able to go without her.

"We have a problem!" Jack called for me, causing me to run to the bow of the ship.

Many ships from Port Royal were headed towards us, and not in a friendly way.

"Elizabeth!" I called for my wife.

"What?" She walked groggily upstairs, and I could tell she had been trying to sleep.

I pointed in the direction of the ships, causing her to wake up right away. There was few members of the crew left, many staying in Tortuga because they either found their families, friends, or had full intentions of ruining themselves with all the alcohol and bad decisions they would intake there.

Jack ran downstairs to wake up the crew, everyone running up to the main level of the ship.

"We need to prepare for battle, we'll test our luck and see if they'll negotiate with us. We just want to talk to Norrington. Don't harm, or kill anyone unless it's completely necessary." I commanded the crew, and we prepared our cannons, swords, and any other weapons available.

Elizabeth's POV

Port Royal soldiers began to find their way on our ship, forcing us to battle them despite our previous wishes. Will and I stuck close together, similar to the battle our wedding took place during, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I knocked down a soldier, and turned around, my face turning pale as I was greeted by a familiar figure.

"Norrington?" I gasped, lowering my sword.

"Elizabeth?" He looked shocked, as if he saw a ghost. "We all thought you were dead, there was a grave and ceremony-"

"Make your soldiers back down." I cut him off, Will pushing a soldier away from him and joining us.

Norrington commanded his soldiers to stop, and to return to their ship. But he stayed behind.

"It's a pleasure to see you alive, I always wanted the pleasure of killing you myself." He pointed his sword at Will, causing me to point my gun at Norrington.

"I hate to break it to you mate, but that will be a little more difficult than you might imagine" Jack broke the tension. "The boy is the Captain of the ship. Jones is dead"

Norrington sheathed his sword and I slowly put my gun in it's holster as Norrington invited the two of us on to his ship so we could make our way back with him tonight, the others arriving in the morning.

We sat in the quarters of the ship in silence, Norrington staring at the two of us.

"Did that wedding ever happen?" He asked us.

"Yes." I responded.

"Ten years ago." Will added on.

"And Elizabeth loved you for the ten years you were gone, so the curse is broken?"

I could tell Will was uncomfortable by the situation, but he nodded, Norrington leaning back in his seat, his current emotions unable to be labeled.

"What brings you here?"

"Unfinished business." I said, stone cold.

He nodded, and got up to leave the quarters, leaving Will and I alone. We stood up on our way to exit, and Will pulled me into a hug. He held me the way he did when something was wrong. I knew he needed someone, he needed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, causing him to press his face into my hair.

"I talked with Jack" He began, visibly upset. "The curse may be broken so I can be with you, but you're aging, I'm not."

I felt my stomach drop, and I took a deep breath, taking in the news as calmly as possible.

"So one day you'll have to live without me." I whispered. "Couldn't you sentence me to time serving on your ship so I don't age along with you?"

"The curse is broken, nobody is bound to the ship anymore. There isn't anything either of us can do." He told me, tears welling in his eyes. "One day I'm going to have to live without you. It's inevitable."

I turned to face him, and sighed.

"I love you. I'm sorry this is happening." I let out a sob. "This is my fault. It's a chain reaction from years ago, all those events led up to your death. It's my fault"

"Elizabeth, everything happens for a reason. I love you and we'll figure this out. I promise.

 _I lied I'm uploading when I have a chapter written I hate myself I suck at schedules_

 _Love love love, M._


	4. One Step at a Time

"I came to resolve our past" I stated to Norrington, who poured a drink for each of us.

It was just the two of us at the moment, him insisting on talking to just me. It felt weird, disturbing even to be back and talking to someone who used to care so much for me, but now he just wants the love of my life and I dead.

"Haven't you ever wondered what we could have been?" He asked me.

"No, I didn't want to be with you. I never fantasized about anything involving you." I responded with a sharp tone.

"You were the love of my life, you still are. I've waited for you, Elizabeth. I waited and I thought you were dead. But you were hiding out on an island waiting for _that_." He was referring to Will. "He isn't even alive. He's a dead man walking."

"Don't speak of him like that." I stared at my lap. My hands folded. I looked like a coward.

I sat in silence as Norrington watched me. I didn't see it, but I felt his eyes on me. I was so uncomfortable. I knew he was looking me up and down, in the creepiest and most intimidating way possible. I'm a strong, independent person. But lately I just haven't been. It's out of character for me, but then again, having Will here also isn't usual as of the last decade.

Before I could realize what had happened, Norrington grabbed me and pulled me out of my chair, kissing me. I never kissed back, but he wouldn't let go. I heard the door open and out of the corner of my eye I saw Will standing in the door frame. I pushed Norrington off of me and followed Will out of the building as he stormed out.

"Will!" I followed him, drawing stares from the crowd around us as we ran through shouting. "Will, let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you waited ten years for me so you could come right back here for him?" He turned around and faced me once we got to a calmer area with less people. "First it was Jack, and now Norrington?"

"Jack was for our own good. You know that. We went over it many times." I calmly explained, and he sighed. "I didn't kiss him back. I don't know what his intentions were."

Will let out an exasperated laugh, and I couldn't tell if he was mad at me, or just Norrington. He never took kindly to other men being around me, despite the fact 95% of the people we are around on a daily basis are male. It's jealousy at it's finest.

"Will. I love you. I wouldn't do that to you." I put my arms around his neck and his hands found themselves at my waist.

"You're mine." He smiled at me, and I looked up at him, taking in the details of his face.

"I need to talk to you later." I pulled away, remembering the fact that had been on my mind since Will got back.

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure." I shrugged, and began to walk back to the room they had given to us while we stayed here.

I stood in front of the mirror in our small space, staring at myself in the gown. Norrington, now Governor, had organized a formal dinner to celebrate my homecoming, and insisted I wear this dress. It looked almost identical to the one I had been given by Barbossa during my first trip on the Black Pearl.

"You look stunning." Will came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, surprising me as I hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than myself in the gown.

I smiled sheepishly in response, and turned to face him.

"You need to promise not to react badly to this." I made Will promsie, and he nodded, looking concerned.

"Will, I think I'm pregnant." I whispered and he sat down on the bed.

"When did we even- _oh_ " He smirked and I laughed nervously

"It's late, I think. It hasn't been this late. Ever. I used to keep good track of time while you were gone but now I don't even know the day and how are we going to raise a child whilst on a ship and _oh my lord_ I might end up dead like my mother-" I began to cry before he cut me off.

"Elizabeth. We'll figure it out. This is a good thing! He assured me and I nodded, avoiding his eye contact. "Look at me. We've always wanted kids, this is amazing. I would never be mad about this."

"You'll watch it grow up. And die. If you're still immortal." I stood in front of him while he still sat on the bed.

"We don't know that. Don't speak like that."

"It's true though." I ran my fingers through his damp hair, it was still wet as he had just bathed for the dinner.

"We don't know." He assured me, and pulled me down from where I was standing and on to his lap. "I love you, lets take it one step at a time. And for now, the dinner is our priority."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"We are not playing this game. We waited ten years for one another, I'd say it's pretty fair." He held me tight and I smiled up at him. Things will be okay. One step at a time.

So I like writing and I write lots so there's lots in this story to come like every day or so it's lit.

Anyway, the reviews I've gotten so far have put a smile on my face! I check all my medias at school and both reviews I've gotten so far have made my day when it felt like it couldn't get better, so thank you for that.

Love love love, M.

P.S, this chapter was shit but I promise it's going to get better in future ones.


	5. Bias

Will and I stepped out of the room that had been loaned to us for our stay at Port Royal, and into the familiar streets. Both of us had grown up here, it was almost eerie. Many of the people we had previously known were now gone, these were the streets but they weren't the people who belonged the. Time changes a lot.

There was a carriage waiting to bring us to the venue, but we opted out. Nothing involving Norrington or his crew was trustworthy in our eyes. Especially after the events earlier in the day. The sun was beginning to set as we walked through the light rain, despite the weather it was relatively nice out.

We arrived at the building the dinner was being held at and walked in. People were already seated and we got funny looks due to the fact we were wet from the rain and that we were incredibly late.

"Elizabeth, William, pleasure for you to join us." Norrington looked over at us, gesturing to the two empty seats at the large table, clearly unaffected by the events from earlier today.

I shot him a glare and we seated ourselves. The meal was mostly small talk, the tension between the three of us was incredibly noticeable and people around us were beginning to notice and became uncomfortable.

After the meal, Will and I got up to leave after the half hour or so of socializing. It was only us, Norrington, and a few other notable figures were left behind. As we reached the large doors to exit the building, we were blocked by several soldiers, the events from our attempted first wedding day many years ago flashed through my mind.

"I forgot to mention at dinner, I came across a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Norrington approached us smugly and I knew he had planned this out.

"On what charges?" I grabbed the document out of his hand, the charges simply stating piracy. "Are you serious? If you're arresting him for that then why isn't there one for Jack? One for me? Gibbs? You're being biased."

"I'm not the one writing these. I'm just the one delivering." He responded smugly. He was hiding something, I knew he had more warrants but was choosing the punish only Will for his crimes.

"You're despicable." I mumbled and turned to leave, conveying a message with Will as I passed him on my way out.

"Let me send someone to make sure you get home safe." James grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I can handle myself." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked out of the building.

 _ITS SHORT I'M SORRY AND THERES SPELLING MISTAKES BUT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG SO I THOUGHT I'D POST THIS_

 _in other news I'm currently failing half of my classes (45 in science and 42 in english) which pisses me off because I'm in AP english and I love to write and got 12/40 on our only assignment so far this year. The ironic part is I'm shit at math and I currently sit at a 55% in that class lmaooooo_

 _Anyway, I'll try to update but my work hours have become INSANE lately so I really only have saturdays to write and after school on mondays, wednesdays, and thursdays to write but I have a life believe it or not. So I'll try for once a week but idk man._

 _Love love love, M._


	6. Author's Note

_Hey all, I just have a few questions for you guys._

 _This book is beginning to gain traction and I was wondering if you guys would like me to post one big chapter (1000-2000 words) every 2-3 weeks or several small ones every week (500 words) because I'm starting to get real busy and can't write constantly._

 _ALSO THE DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES TRAILER_

 _BOOOIIII_

 _love love love, M._


	7. Reminded

When I reached my temporary home, Jack was standing outside, leaning against the door. It was incredibly early in the morning at this point, so clearly he knew about the situation, or he was drunk. Likely the latter.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Heard about Will, thought I'd propose a plan." He smirked, surprisingly sober. He had the same mischievous look in his eyes he always had, and I knew this wouldn't end well. But Will's trial would certainly end with a hanging so it couldn't get any worse than that.

He explained his plan to me, then we decided to go to the jail and tell Will. It wasn't perfect, and knowing our karma, this was going to go terribly, then somehow manage to succeed.

Will's POV

I sat on the bench of the jail. I knew exactly how to open these gates but if I did, that wouldn't help my case. The same men who sat here coaxing the guard dog to bring them the keys were no longer here, and knowing them and their pure idiocy they likely were hung rather than attempting to escape. As for the dog, nobody knew where he disappeared to. Last anyone saw of him was on the same island as the cannibalistic tribe, but either way he had been replaced.

The sound of the tide and the creaking of ships kept me awake as I was so close to the dock, not that I would be able to sleep anyway.

I was pulled out of my daydreams by two familiar hands reaching between the bars and waving frantically for my attention. They were too large to be female, so I stood on the bench and was met face to face by the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow.

"We've come to tell you our excellent plan for your rescue!" He told me, making it sound much better than it really was. Plus is was likely going to end terribly. But what did we have to lose?

"Is Elizabeth here?" I pushed his plan to the back of my head, it was Jack, the plans were to extravagant to even attempt to remember.

"Yes, but she is keeping watch. Do you want her? I can get her. Elizabeth!" Jack spoke quickly, almost anxiously.

I watched my wife make her way over, she had changed from her dress into more casual attire, trousers and a top. I had always loved how she looked when she wasn't trying to look flawless, her beauty was always so nonchalant either way,

"You heard the plan?" She smiled while not making eye contact with me, she did that a lot. She never meant to, it was just a habit of hers to focus on something other than the person while speaking.

"Yes. It's certainly something, Although I do have a slight bit of hope in it working. I mean, it's Jack. We saved him from multiple hangings and I'm sure we can conquer the same with me."

"I would hope so. Your date is in the morning, Norrington hasn't had an ounce of power in his life so ever since he became governor he's really abusing it, and rushing things without a fair trial."

"We'll figure it out. I don't think he realizes this won't really kill me." I laughed and nodded towards the large scar on my chest that peeked out of my shirt.

Elizabeth sighed, a weight lifting off her shoulders obviously. "I forgot about that. We'll still mess with him?"

"But of course!"

 _Hey all, I made a instagram account so follow me! It's . Pretty lit. Lots of fun times. Lots of story updates. Possible face reveals who knowsssss._

 _I decided to go with shorter chapters more often, I lose interest in what I'm writing pretty quickly so this will keep everyone interested I guess, every so often they might be a bit longer. I have a feeling the next one will be long so I'm excited to sit down and write it! I'm hoping to have that up Friday night at some point since I have no school that day and plenty of time to write._

 _Love love love, M._


	8. Rescue

The following morning, I arrived at the designated hanging area by myself, unsure of where to stand. I'm no longer the governor's daughter, although I'm also not just a civilian so I don't belong anywhere. I found myself a spot in the middle of the crowd. My bland outfit helping me blend right into the group.

They brought Will out and onto the platform, the only other people there were an executioner and judge, the executioner's face covered with a black mask, his identity unknown to the public, the judge was still alive, I remembered him from when I was a child. He read off a list of Will's convicted crimes, some of which I hadn't heard of, making me continue to wonder what exactly I missed over the last decade.

His eyes scanned the crowd, locking with mine. I gave him a reassuring smile, both our anxiety levels increasing greatly with every passing moment. Jack needed to follow through with our plan, even if Will wasn't in immediate danger, they'd soon figure out what measures would need to be taken.

Will stepped up to the noose and the executioner laced the noose around his neck, and I realized our plan was not going to follow through how we had hoped it would, but not in a tragic way. Jack was up to something. That wasn't the real executioner, it was Jack.

The tempo of the drumming sped up and blended in with the background noises around us, and in the moment Jack was supposed to pull the lever, he proceeded to throw his hands up to bring attention to him, then ripped off the mask, the crowd sighing in relief and groaning in agony because his shenanigans could be a bit much for the average person to take in at times.

"I hate to be a downer, but I would just like to clarify I am not qualified for this job. Goodbye." He un-noosed Will and turned to walk off the platform, but soldiers turned their weapons towards the two of them.

I knew I had to step in, Jack hadn't stuck to the plan and he knew he was in for it later. But for now, we needed to take care of the situation at hand and get back to our ship. I ran up and past the guards, most of them being afraid to touch me as I was a woman.

"Why is Will the one being punished here?" I questioned Norrington, who was watching from afar. "Jack is a far worse person!"

Jack began to object, but nodded in agreement. "I solemnly swear, I am a horrible human being."

"There is no reason to be punishing Will to this extent!" I concluded, and we rushed our way out, the guards letting us through.

 _Weird ass chapter but idgaf._

 _Follow my instagram I post potc pictures and weird pictures of me walking in fields apparently. It's . If youre too lazy to look me up then leave yours in the reviews or something and I'll follow you?_

 _Fun fact: Aludra is pronounced how it's spelt but I say it Aloodra idk why_

 _Anyway I'm hella sick and off work because of it so I'll be posting another chapter by the end of the long weekend._

 _Love love love, M._


	9. Author's Note, Again

Sorry for not updating, when you're at school for eight hours a day then work for six hours after that PLUS work for eight hours on weekends it's a little hard to keep up, but I will be writing like crazy the next few weeks to hopefully have a few chapters in store every once in a while.

In other news I got some fillings done today and I'm dying. Literally dying.

Love love love, M.


End file.
